Dernier combat
by Kashiira
Summary: Un amour nait mais... (Misère! je suis une horreur en résumé! >_


Titre : Dernier combat

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Song-fic, angst à mort !

Source : animé : Saint Seya

La chanson _Dernier combat_ est de Manau

****

Dernier combat

Le vent soufflait doucement, balayant les feuilles mortes qui tourbillonnèrent dans les jambes de l'homme. Ce dernier continua à avancer lentement avant de s'arrêter devant une pierre grise.

__

Ca fait déjà des mois que t'es partie, me laissant seul

Rejetant ses mèches rebelles d'un bleu sombre en arrière, il posa à terre un bouquet de lys blancs, se rappelant à quel point _il_ les aimait. Silencieusement, il s'assit en tailleur, un coude posé sur son genou.

__

Me voilà aujourd'hui devant toi, assis sur le sol

Entre les fleurs, le marbre et toutes ces dalles sombres

Il se pencha en avant et retira les feuilles qui traînaient sur la dalle et qui masquaient les gravures avant de se figer comme hypnotisé par les lettres dévoilant le prénom bien-aimé.

__

Je ne peux voir que ton prénom inscrit sur cette tombe

Sa main les effleura, provoquant l'illusion d'un regard, de deux orbes d'un violet intense surmontant un doux sourire. Il cligna des yeux et l'apparition disparut.

__

La suite de ma vie, tu sais, a tellement changé

On dit que c'est ainsi et que le temps va me faire oublier

Malgré les jours passés, je n'y arrive pas

Des cernes sombres s'étalaient sous ses paupières closes comme il passait sa main sur son visage. Ses lèvres frémirent et sa mâchoire se contracta avant qu'il ne réussisse à articuler quelques mots silencieux.

- Je t'aime.

__

Et jour et nuit, je pense à toi.

L'homme soupira, il lui manquait… tellement.

Qui aurait cru que lui, le monstre sanguinaire, puisse être touché à ce point par la perte de son compagnon, par la… mort… d'un être cher, lui qui avait cru ne pas être capable d'aimer… Il lui manquait… La nuit, le son de sa douce voix, son rire cristallin hantaient ses insomnies.

__

J'entend souvent ton rire, le son de ta voix

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux mauves se tourne vers lui et lui sourit gentiment. Ils ont failli s'affronter devant la chute de Rozan, tout çà pour la survie de ce stupide dragon ! Pourquoi tient-il tellement à le voir vivre ? Mais Mu se contente de sourire, doucement presque tendrement, le déstabilisant assez pour qu'il renonce au combat… Combat auquel il renoncera également au début de ce que l'on appellera la bataille d'Hades, il ne pourra se résoudre à lui porter un coup mortel, à utiliser ses Cercles d'Hades…

__

J'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois

Ils ont survécu… préservés par un dieu bienveillant qui les a renvoyés sur terre, les privant néanmoins de leurs pouvoirs. Il sont redevenus des hommes ordinaires. Les Saints d'Athéna sont encore jeunes et, désormais, ont la vie devant eux. Seya et ses frères vont reprendre leurs études tandis que les anciens chevaliers d'or réfléchissent à ce qu'ils désirent faire.

Un soir, il est assis sur la plage, fixant le soleil mourrant sous l'horizon. Des pas familiers et légers s'approchent de lui. _Il_ reste un moment debout avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. La brise fait voleter ses longues mèches mauves et l'ancien Cancer se saisit de l'une d'entre elles.

- Que vas-tu faire à présent ? sourit-_il_.

- Je ne sais pas…

Son compagnon se tait un long moment et ils contemplent en silence les derniers rais lumineux qui laissent place à une calme obscurité, où apparaissent petit à petit les différentes constellations.

- Tu ne nous as jamais dit ton vrai nom.

__

Il a parlé si bas qu'il a bien failli ne pas l'entendre, il hausse les épaules.

- Je ne l'aime pas…

Son compagnon le fixe un long moment avant de renverser sa tête en arrière, la lune le nimbe de sa clarté le transformant en une créature éthérée. Death Mask serre les poings et se rend compte qu'il tient toujours la mèche de cheveux… elle est douce sous ses doigts calleux.

- Je m'appelle… Angelo.

Il ferme les yeux dans l'attente des inévitables railleries devant l'ironie de la situation. Il les rouvre avec stupéfaction comme une main douce se pose sur sa joue.

__

Il se trouve face à lui, à genoux, une expression solennelle sur ses traits harmonieux.

- C'est un très beau prénom, je trouve qu'il te va bien…

Puis, il lui sourit avec ce qui ressemble à de la tendresse… Ce doit être contagieux car Angelo sent ses lèvres imiter les siennes.

__

Les réalités, complicité du passé,

Je jeune homme secoue sa tête aux mèches rebelles et éclate d'un rire chaleureux. Il est récompensé par le sourire de son ami, grâce à lui, il a réappris à redevenir humain, réappris l'amitié…

Angelo entoure de ses mains le délicat visage de Mu et embrasse avec douceur les lèvres fines avant de se reculer et de sentir son cœur se serrer. Les immenses yeux violets sont écarquillés de stupeur, comme en état de choc. S'est-il trompé à ce point ? A-t-il tout gâché ? Il ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser avant de se retrouver les mains pleines d'un Mu sanglotant et le couvrant de baisers.

- Je n'y croyais plus ! finit par rire ce dernier.

Plus tard, ils feront l'amour, tendresse et passion mêlées, mais pour l'instant, ils se contentent de profiter de la présence de l'autre.

__

De tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble et que rien ne peut effacer

Angelo rouvrit les yeux et fixa la tombe lisse et stérile devant lui. Il aurait du savoir, il aurait du voir… Un rugissement de bête blessée sortit de sa gorge et il abattit ses poings encore et encore sur la dalle froide avant de s'arrêter pantelant. Du sang coulait de ses jointures mais la douleur physique n'était rien…

Lui… il avait si mal… mal de l'intérieur…

Ses mains pulsaient au rythme des battement désordonnés de son cœur… C'en était presque apaisant…

__

Et pourtant, il y a ce sentiment de colère

Qui m'envahit comme un aimant attiré par le fer

Le jeune homme entre avec bonne humeur dans le petit appartement, Mu est endormi dans le canapé, pâle, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Inquiet, Angelo effleure son front, il est brûlant. Un papier chiffonné, à terre, attire son attention. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le lit, son visage se décompose. Il s'assied à même le sol et enfouit son visage dans le cou gracile. Le tibétain frémit et ouvre les yeux.

- Angelo ?

Il commence à trembler comme son amant le serre contre son torse puissant et les larmes recommencent à couler.

- J'ai peur… Je ne veux pas mourir !

L'italien se force à sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se soigne… Tu vas guérir !

Les immenses yeux violets se lèvent vers les siens.

- Mais… un cancer généralisé ?

Angelo le serre d'avantage contre lui.

- Tout ira bien…

__

Putain de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas

J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat

L'homme soupira et releva ses yeux secs.

Pourquoi le sort s'était-il acharné ainsi sur ce jeune homme qui aimait tellement la vie…

Pourquoi au moment où il était enfin heureux, lui arracher la source de ce bonheur…

Etait-ce pour le punir de ses crimes ?

Mais Mu, lui, était innocent !

__

Je vais rester debout, continuer mon chemin

A prendre encore des coups, ça va dépendre des lendemains

Mu est installé dans le canapé, il lit un livre. Ses joues sont creuses et ses cheveux ont perdu de leur éclat. Ses doigts sont gourds et lâchent l'ouvrage qui tombe à terre, il est trop faible pour le ramasser.

Des larmes de frustration perlent au coin de ses cils. Angelo entre à ce moment et ramasse sans mots dire l'ouvrage avant de le serrer délicatement contre lui pour ne pas lui faire mal et lui embrasser doucement sur le front. Il s'assied à ses côtés.

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le tibétain réussit à sourire.

- Mieux… ment-il. J'ai envie de sortir… Pas toi ?

Il fait beau dehors mais il n'aura pas la force de se lever. Toujours sans commentaires, son amant le soulève comme on porte un enfant. Ils passent l'après-midi dans le parc à regarder les enfants jouer, à profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble. La chimiothérapie n'a pas aboutit et Mu est désormais trop affaibli pour encore la supporter.

__

Un jour tu m'as dit que la vie ressemble à un bouquin

Qu'il y a le début, le milieu et bien sûr la fin

Angelo se redressa, il était resté assis, là, durant deux heures. Il devait… il savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était venu à l'endroit précis qu'il avait évité pendant tout ces mois… Il voulait… se libérer… Dans un sens comme dans un autre.

__

C'est sûr, aujourd'hui je sais où j'en suis

Je viens de finir le dernier chapitre de ta vie

Tu peux partir en paix, toi seule avait raison

Mu est allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, son état s'est dégradé à une vitesse alarmante et a du être accepté à la clinique la plus proche. Il semble minuscule et perdu dans ce lit, avec ces seringues et ses tubes qui sortent de son corps. A côté de lui, assis dans une chaise, un masque chirurgical devant le visage, Angelo lui lit un livre… son préféré : _La quête du Graal_… Il les a fait rêver si souvent… Le jeune homme étreint la petite main pâle et Mu murmure quelque chose avant de fermer les yeux. Il ne les rouvrira plus, sombrant dans le coma et décédant deux heures plus tard.

Leurs anciens camarades de combat étaient là mais il ne les voit pas, ne les entend pas, il est en état de choc…

Il ne réalise pas.

__

Et rendez-vous sur l'île d'Avalon

Angelo soupira, les larmes si longtemps contenues coulant enfin le long de ses joues. Enfin, il sait ce qu'il doit faire : suivre l'indice donné par son amour. Lentement, il sort un petit objet métallique de sa poche.

Ici, il peut enfin faire ce dont il n'a pas eut le courage, ni l'occasion ailleurs. Ses lèvres forment quelques mots silencieusement.

__

- Et rendez-vous sur l'île d'Avalon

Une détonation.

Des oiseaux s'envolent par bandes avant de revenir se poser sur les branches des arbres dont le bruit les a chassé.

Le calme est de nouveau présent et ne sera plus dérangé.

__

J'entend souvent ton rire, le son de ta voix

J'ai même des souvenirs qui me reviennent des fois

Les réalités, complicité du passé

De tout ce que l'on a fait ensemble et que rien ne peut effacer

Et pourtant, il y a ce sentiment de colère

Qui m'envahit comme un aimant attiré par le fer

Putain de maladie qui ne s'arrête pas

J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat

J'n'étais pas là pour ton dernier combat


End file.
